Visions in POV
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Visions, a sick and twisted story told by non-other than an apparent Angel. NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED OR WEAK STOMACHED! NO FLAMES!
It has started again, Yep I can hear their voices. They are louder this time, I know this because I hear them almost every night. Though this time I see visions, they are ever so clear and dark. Most people would wake up screaming from seeing such things, but me? Nah I like what I am seeing it makes me want more but I don't get more, Nope no more than what I see. Would you like to know what it is I see? No? Then I would stop reading now because it may make you sick to your stomache and give you vivid nightmares.

I will start from the begining, I start out in this cold stone walled, stone floored room. there is a door in front of me, I say a door, it more of Iron bars. I look around this room, can it be called a room? There is no window and Iron bars for a door, I think we can safely assume this is a cell. To my left is a form of bed, it just a crisp thing mattress, it isn't even comfortable to lay on hence why I am not on it. To my right is the cold stone wall I have my head leaning against, I have shackles attached to my pale white anckles, and they are rusted and chaffing against my flesh. My hands and arms though are free, my milky pale flesh is hardly covered in any form of fabric, this dirty smock of sorts in a dirty cream colour just barely covers my groin. I have scratchs I think they are scratches going up my arms and legs, my normally long clean and neat hair is stained in dark red, it looks almost brown. It is dried blood, my own of course. I know my face is covered in dried tear stains, I have no tears left, I've cried my last tear. When though I do not actually remember, I think they stopped falling when I was hit over the back of my head with something. I keep getting these throbbing headaches, I know I am a slave to these monstersm they care not or my pain. They spend most of the time laughing and scheming, while I am slowly rotting away in this horrible cold cell. I sit alone and raise my knees to my chest, my weak battered arms wrap around my knees as I attempt to hide my face in my legs, but it doesn't work. My head shots up when I hear someone grabbing at the bars of the cell door to my dingy little room. It is a young female, she has short brown hair and bright blue eyes, she is pale-ish herself but not as white as me. She screams at me and begs me to help her, to even save her. What can I do? I am stuck in this cell and shackled to the wall, even if I could help her I am to weak to do anything about it. That is why I am here right? Because I am weak and useless? I sigh as I turn my face away from the screaming girl as she is dragged off, then I hear it...this loud yelp escape that girls throat. She has no doubt been smacked with something, I cringe when I hear the sound of machinary starting and the sound of pained screams that fill this seemingly lost out in no-where prision. I can hear the sound of liquid gurgling and the screams are getting louder and louder, I hear a man laughing as the screams suddenly die out. I fear for the worst, as the sound of foot steps come walking towards my cell. there he is, standing there, and it is so hard to make out his features, I recognise his hair style. He is my Yami. Why he is doing this to me I have no idea but he smirks at me and pulls out this key from his pocket, there is...no...blood dripping from his hands, I know what he is going to do. He always does, that familiar click of the iron barred doors lock sounds and echos around the cell, he pushes the door open and steps into my cell and crouches in front of me. His face is coated in fresh blood, I gulp dryly as he reaches a hand out to me and strokes my left cheek, it actually feels nice to have him touch me in such a kind loving manner, and I know it won't last unless I do as he asks. I can sense the question coming...no...he has asked me...what do I do? I glance down at my shackled feet and sigh before slowly looking back up into those russet coloured eyes and I nod, I answer his question and he smiles at me. Yes he smiles and leans forward kissing my dry cracked lips softly before he moves away and stands up. He shouts something to someone outside, I can't hear any one respond, I look between the door and him and he glances down at me. gulping I slowly unravel my legs from being held against my chest, He holds his hand out to me, I tentatively reach my hand out, I am shaking violently and he notices. I hold my breath waiting for the blow that is surely going to come my way, but it never did I peek up to see that he has crouched once again in front of me with...what is that...I gulp deeply...is he worried? I shake the thought from my mind and take his hand, he pulls me slowly to my feet before once again retrieving a key from his pocket. This key is to the shackles around my anckles, he crouches and unlocks the chain that hold me to the wall, then he takes a hold of my arm and walks me out of the cell. I look around slowly and there is a total of twenty other cells like mine, though they have a number on each door. Mine doesn't, it has no number and only fits one person, glancing around I notice these other cells have a total of five people in each cell...What is my Yami doing with all these girls? I have never seen a girl here before, normally they are all men or boys around my own age. So why now all of a sudden has he started bringing these innocent and helpless girls here, I just don't get it. Before I get a chance to look back at him, My Yami my eyes are covered. This is so I can't see where he takes me, I get use to this, at least he doesn't push me in the direction I should go he actually guids me. Sometimes I think he does it so I can't ready my self for the things I see when this covering over my eyes is removed. I stumble slightly and strong arms wrap around my lithe waist, he whispers in my ear to be careful, I gulp and feel his arms loosen as he takes me down some stairs. He tells me when to step and when to wait so I listen, I don't want another beating from him. There are no more stairs now, it just cold flat stone flooring, and I am guided over to a wall and told to face the wall with my hands pressed against it. I do as I am told, I know if I do as I am told he will praise me and not beat me. I hear something being dragged across the stone flooring, it screaches and it is so loud I swear my ears will bleed, suddenly there is warm liquid surrounding my feet. I gasp lightly, I can't see the liquid but it is slightly sticky so this must be blood. He always makes me bath it and has occasionally forced me to drink it. I remember that matalic taste sliding down my throat, it is so revolting I struggle to keep it down. I remember the first time...I couldn't stand it and threw it back up, he beat me so badly. To an inch of my life actually, I learned to keep it down after sixteen tries. Now I am so accustomed to the taste it is like drinking water. My Yami just said something, was that to me? I didn't hear him properly...I am in trouble if he doesn't get an answer, I gulp when I feel something move up the backs of my legs, and it is wet. I feel his breath against my neck, he whispers into my ear, I nod to answer and he praises me with a gentle pat on the head. I feel his hands on my waist, oh no what is he doing, he has never done this before...oh god please don't tell me I am going to beat again...Wait...I shield my eyes as that damned covering is removed, I blink rappidly until my eyes actually start to focus. Oh no! it that girl...she is staring at me...her intestines are holding her up to a hook on the ceiling, is she still alive? Fuck she just blinked at me...she is crying but there is no sound escaping her lips, I feel my Yami wrap his arms around my waist as he whispers lowly in my ear, my eyes widen as I gulp dryly. slowly I am lead towards the hanging girl, her blood is still pouring from her stomach...how can she even still be alive...I feel sick...I can see her bloody insides and is that her heart!? I see it beating so slowly. I tentatively reach my hand out to touch the girl, he doesn't stop, he just pushes me gentle forward. My hands are now in that wide open wound, I can feel her spleen...that was her stomach I touched, he wants me to pull out her kidneys. I can feel bile rising in my throat, I swallow it down as my finger curl around something. So I pull it as fast as I can out of her body...one of her kidneys...more tears fall down her cheeks as she stares at me horror. What? Does she think I enjoy this? I don't it makes me sick! He is standing right beside me and takes my hands into his, now what does he want me to do? I don't think I can stomach this...his free hand dives into and pulls out her small intestine, what does he plan to do with that? I still hold her kidney, I am so scared...why am I doing this? My Yami turns to face me and wraps this poor girls small instentine around my waist and pulls me closer, I gasp and he kisses me...I feel his tongue pushing past my dry lips, I kiss him back because I know that is what he wants. I hear him moan lowly and I can't help but moan back. I slowly wrap my blood covered hands around his neck as we break for air, I am panting but so is he. The girl still looks petrified, I don't blame her. I drop my arms to my sides with her kidney still in my hand, he demands I pull something else from her, like what!? This is such a nightmare...thrusting my free hand into the girl I fish around while looking up at her, I apologise quietly as I pull out something else...what is this...My Yami laughs manically and the girl attempts to scream, it is then that I realise her tongue as been cut out. I gulp staring down at what is in my hand, I think it has a pulse...oh no...is this her uterus? Was this poor girl p-pregnant? What have I done? Bile returns to my throat as I turn to face him, he indicates for me to walk over to him so I do slowly, and I stumble and slip in the girls blood landing on my behind, it hurts but I make no sound, he doesnt' look happy, Fuck he looks angry...he walks over to me and crouches before me, I try to protect myself from the blow that comes, but it doesn't work, I feel a sharp jab to my ribs and gasp loudly. Looking down he has stabbed me between my ribs, he has missed my lungs...he smirks at me before pulling the blade out. I shudder as more bile fills my throat and I have to swallow it down. God what is going to happen to me? He leans closer to me and kisses me as he whispers something against my lips, I nod slowly to answer him and he smiles then pets my head again, I must of answered correctly again. He stands up and holds his hand out to me, I slowly place my right hand into his left. I am still holding this girls insides as I am pulled to my feet and guided over to what looks like a table, it is coated in blood and masacred insides. I look towards my Yami and he only smiles as he helps me up onto the table, oh no what is he going to do to me? I am to affraid to even breath as he slowly climbs up onto the table, he is leaning over me and is still holding that girls small instestine. He places it down over my bare thighs and trails it over my legs, they are coated in her blood and something else...I am so frightened I just lay there staring of to the side. I am hardly wearing anything and this girl is staring at us, I see a glisten of sliver from the corner of my eye so I turn to face it. He has a knife in his hand...what is he going to do to me? Haven't I been a good boy? I thought I done what he wanted...He leans down over me and licks my cheek as he murmurs how beautiful I look coated in someones blood. I gulp as another girl is dragged into this pit of hell. She is thrown down onto the floor beside the table, she shrieks so loudly and tries to scurry away but he grabs her by her hair and pulls her to her feet. Looking from me and the girl, I keep my eyes fixed on my Yami, he is so manic looking and frightening. He smirks and holds the girls head over my face as he slits her throat slowly, her crimson matalic blood drips at first over my face, it stains my hair and cheeks as it suddenly gushes over me. My lips part and I feel the crimson liquid slip down my throat, he smirks at me as a hooded figure walks over to the table and holds the girl in an up right postion, he thrusts that knife into her stomach and yanks it around, she is already dead so she can't feel it. But once again I feel bile rising to my throat, I think I won't be able to hold it down this time, and so I plead with him to stop as he looks at me. He doesn't seem happy again, he pulls his knife out of her and then dives his hand into the open wound he just caused and pulls out her pendix, Oh no what is he going to do? He has that look in his eyes...I am fucked this time. he chuckls the girls pendix onto the cold stone floor and then again dives his hand into her and pulls out something else. Gulping he looks at me and rams it into my mouth, I gag and choke as he laughs at me and warns me, I nod weakly as I feel thatdamned blade run down my thighs. Why the heck am I getting turned on? I twitch between my thighs, he has noticed! FUCK! He grins and slowly wraps the other girls small intestine around my slowly twitching member...god no! he wouldn't would he? He did...his hand is holding both my member and the intestine, he is stroking me with it! What the hell!? This has to be some sick nightmare! I moan though, I can't help it...I have another girls spleen by looks of it iin my damned mouth, he is stroking me with another girls intestine while still dragging that knife over my thighs. Does he like me like this? Coated in girls blood and for some sick reason turned on? I arch my back as he leans down and kisses my neck before licking up to my ear and sucking on the soft lob, he pauses for a moment and I whine as he whispers something...he didn't...no...did he just ask if I loved him!? I close my eyes tightly and I am no longer in control...I just nodded...WAIT NO! I don't love him! How could I? He makes me do this sick shit to innocent people...then he fucks me harshly...it's rape right? No...I like it...I moan for him...I enjoy it and beg for more...all this while coated in blood and random different insides around me...Last time it was Yugi...I had Yugis heart in my mouth...Atem...I remember the look of anger in his eyes as I willing let my own Yami fuck me, as we frollicked aaround in his and Yugis blood. I enjoyed that night, We done it twice...once on the table and the second on Atems dead corps. My Yami pounded me into Atems carcase and I begged for more, I am sick ain't I? I am going to hell you would think...But no. This is my Heaven. My Yami is looking down at me with lust filled eyes, oh no he can see what I am thinking...he smiles and suddenly I scream out, he didn't even prepare me this time! It hurt so much, I would cry if I had anymore tears left to shed. The pain is so intense that I gasp with each of this demons thrusts, I bite down hard into the spleen in my mouth as it bursts and my mouth is filled once again with blood. I moan again as slowly swallow the blood and gag before spitting out that wretched spleen from my mouth, He just smirks and leans down and kisses me roughly while pounding into me. Then he stops suddenly, he removes the intestine from around my now throbbing member and slowly threads it down my throat, I gag and he knows I can't take no more. Then he pounds into me again, harder this time and I choke and gag. my throat constricts around the instestine that is rammed practically half way down my throat, Does he get off one this as well? Slowly he snakes a hand up to my face and strokes my cheek before slowly pulling the intestine out of my mouth only to slip it back down my throat. Oh this is so bloody hot! Being fucked violently by my own sexy manic Yami while he fucks my mouth with the insides of whoever it is he killed, why am I am enjoying this you ask? Because this is nothing but a vision. I feel my end nearing and I try to warn my Yami, he already knows and gets harder, he throws his head back and we both cry out the others name. He collapses ontop of me and whispers to me that I was a good boy, I moan ever so lightly as he pulls slowly on the intestine still down my throat as I gasp for air, my vision is hazzy and fuzzy, I feel like I was just picked up. I feel his tongue on my throat and then he bites me hard! I cry out in pleasure, I love this. The way he is so rough with me. I have been laid down on something soft, I shiver as I realise I must be naked because I feel soft cold silk touching every inch of my body, I moan in satisfaction as I am held tightly. I drift off into a sex induced sleep...But it isn't a sleep, I wake up and gasp to find I a in bed with my Yami beside me. I am not coated in blood and I am in my Pyjamas, I look under the covers and I sigh softly as I curl up into my Yami, he turns to face me and kisses me gently as I roll over so he can nuzzle my neck. As I do my eyes land on my best friend...Oh no...that is Yugis head! I slowly lift the covers and that is all there is...his head...I smirk my self and push the head of mine and my Yamis bed, it roll across the floor and stops against the chopped up body parts of all my so called friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan even Atem and MArik I can't forget Mariku. All of them are here, and each night me and my Yami pick one of their heads and several other body parts and have some fun, Mainly with each others bodies. Last night was so fun, Being fucked by my Yami thrusting that wanker of an ex pharaohs fingers into me, oh it was fun, Next I think we will use the mutt and Yugi. Oh what such fun it is to have my Yami.


End file.
